1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print device, a print method, a print program recording medium, a print data production device, a print data production method, and a print data production program recording medium.
2. Related Art
As a method for preventing falsification of electronic data by a third party, there is known a method for attaching an electronic signature (referred also as a digital signature).